100 Kai ficlets
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: No yaoi/slash or pairings. Friend, Gen and Family only.  Claim: Kai Hiwatari. Each ficlet is 100 words in length. 10/100.  No non-con and or attempted non-con and or character death.
1. Surprise!

Document Opened: 08/02/2010, 11:30pm.

Authors Note:  
Table: 7.  
Theme: 69, Priceless.  
Character claim: Kai Hiwatari.

The creator(Aoki Takao) has said that August 2nd is Kai's birthday but there is confusion about that, but I like it and use that date. Also fun fact, Kai is only older in the English dub. The real age line up is possibly from oldest to youngest...Rei, Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny.

This is mentioned on the 2nd Beyblade dvd. Information was gotten from AbsoluteAnime . com and I first heard about Kai's possible age from KrymsonDranzer's profile.

Extra Note: For the yaoi/shounen-ai fans, read KrymsonDranzer's stuff. Especially if you like Uke-Kai.=D.

That aside, there are no pairings here. Just Friend and Gen fics only.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just these ficlets.

/\

"SURPRISE!"

Tyson silently thanked whoever had the idea to combine cameras and phones while snapping a picture on his cell of Kai, mouth open slightly and his eyes wide.

From the right was Garland, Brooklyn, the Blitzkrieg Boys and G-rev, appearing smug(Tala and Bryan) to happy seeing that they had actually surprised him.

Tyson, who was beside him, grabbed his left arm to drag him inside. "Did you really think you could hide this from us forever?"

Once inside, he faced his friend with a warm smile. "Happy birthday, Kai."

/\

The link to where the original unedited ones will be posted.  
http : / roguewarrior869 . livejournal . com / 27517 . html #cutid1

Done: 08/03/2010, 01:53am.


	2. Moving forward

Document Opened: 12/02/2010, 05:42am.

Theme/Prompt: No. 059 Attention.  
/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a difficult decision, but it was time for him to move on. Wearing the symbols he had become known for had started based on one of the hardest days of his life.

He can still remember the anger and hurt he felt watching his parents leave...

Seven years since that day, he's not as hurt as he once was or as angry.

However, the fact it has been two minutes since he stepped in the room, silence reigning over his _friends_, is getting to him.

Glaring at them, he would prefer if they stopped staring at least.  
/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Done: 12/02/2010, 06:17am.


	3. Lazy Days

Began: 12/1o/2010, 01:25am.

Prompt: 044. Imagine.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Now matter how he tries, he just _can't_ see it. He couldn't find the resemblance _at all_.  
He tilted his head to the side slightly, scrutinizing the white fluff. "I don't see it." He admitted from where he was laying on the grass.

"I'm with Kai on this, Tyson. There's no resemblance." Kai glanced over to Max, who was to his right, seeing that he was still staring at the slowly floating clouds.

He glanced back up at the sky hearing Tyson snort. "But I'm telling you guys it _did_ look like a banana!"  
/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Done:12/10/2010, 01:46am.


	4. Generic lake scene piece

Document Opened: 12/12/2010, 03:27am.

Prompt: 039. Hope.  
/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Perfect_. Anything less was unacceptable. Especially by his Grandfather's standards. He _had_ to be better.

It seemed no matter how hard he tried, nothing he accomplished gained the mans approval. And now, with the water rising, almost knee level, he wondered if it would be better to end it?

He had been a puppet and a coward. Hiding behind power that was not his own.

But...after hearing _their_ words, sincerity in _their_ eyes, he reached out to the only people who seemed to care about him. And hoping that maybe he wasn't such a failure after all.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Done: 12/12/2010, 04:26am.


	5. Dropoff Zone

Document Opened: 12/13/2010, 11:48pm.  
Prompt: 74. System.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

He vaguely listened to the old man talk as the elder drove him to his new destination._Whitney prep boarding school_.

After everything that had happened nearly a year ago, for the time being he wasn't _allowed_ to stay with his grandfather and seeing as Voltaire, despite him being more than upset over what happened, was not about to let the only heir he had to the company wind up in the legal system. It was eventually worked out he would attend this place.

Feeling the vehicle come to a stop, his frowned deepened seeing as they had arrived.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
A/N: To be honest, I am not to fond of this one. But the idea stuck and here it is.  
Done: 12/14/2010, 12:27am.


	6. Redemption

Document Opened: 12/15/2010, 06:07am.

Prompt: No.94. Enough.  
Grev if you can't tell. I had to add on to this since the original was 86 words.  
/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Their not-so-whispered words resound in his mind. Of course he's not as bothered by them since they're true. He has reasons for his actions and feelings like regret and guilt have never been an option.

But, he sees _their_ smiles, hears _their_ words and knows through their actions that they either understand or forgive him for it. Maybe both?

The words _traitor_ and _disloyal_ will stick with him for awhile. He knows it well enough.

However, ignoring the less than discreet people, he has his friends and his bit-beast. And that's enough for him.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Done: 12/15/2010, 06:24am.


	7. New Years Party

Document Opened: 12/31/2010, 08:39pm.

Prompt: 009. Party.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Despite his outer appearance, he was fairly relaxed. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eye closed, listening to the chatter in the training room. Rei was there along with Max, Kenny and Hilary along with their parents.

"Kai?" He cracked an open to see Tyson. "Hm?"

"It's almost time for the countdown!" Tyson stated and they headed outside.

/\\\\

"It's time." Judy spoke and everyone looked upward.

After reaching _nine_, Tyson elbowed Kai in the arm to get him to join.

Soon, a round of "Happy New Year!" was chorused and they watched as fireworks lit up the sky.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N:  
Curse you 100 word limit! Anywho, Happy New Year Everyone!  
May your year be filled with plotbunnies and joy!

Done: 12/31/2010, 10:40pm.


	8. Perfect Days

Document Opened: 05/17/2011, 07:06am.

Theme/Prompt: No. 024: Perfect.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Recalling their respective blades, they both proceed to lay back on the recently cut grass, out of breath and content. Having just finished one of their practice matches, a comfortable silence settles between them and he does not even have to look to know that Tyson is grinning and he too, is relaxed and smiling peacefully.

Laying there, arms tucked behind his head, neither caring to break the silence and simply watch what is left of the sunset as a warm Summer breeze passes through, Kai muses that it is the days like these are just about perfect to him.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Done: 05/17/2011, 07:35am.


	9. Work in progress

Document Opened: 05/18/2011, 06:28am.

Authors Note:  
_**Spoilers **_for Kais' past from the manga.

Theme/Prompt: No. 22. Revenge.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He sat on the bed in his new room, currently living with his Grandfather from now on instead of his parents, clutching the blue blade in his hand. Staring at it with a combination of hatred and betrayal.

No matter how many times he thought it over, he still couldn't understand why his father picked beyblades over him?

Snorting, he gripped the blade tighter, another round of anger flaring within. He narrowed his eyes at the bit-chip that lay in the middle. He didn't know how yet, but, he would use Dranzer to accomplish his goal. Revenge.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Done: 05/18/2011, 06:51am,


	10. Knowing

Document Opened: 06/03/2011, 08:11am.

_**Spoilers**_ for the end of the Grev epsiode "Return of Kai"

Theme/Prompt: No.36. Late.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He refused to acknowledge the little bit of concern that had been nagging at him while the sun was beginning to set. He _knew _the other blader would arrive. It was fact.

He'd known Kai would want to battle Brooklyn again. And he knew that it was Kai who had taken the newly built blade Kenny had made.

Just as he launched Dragoon, something sent it back at him, he caught the white blade and turned to see what had attacked it.

He was very tempted to grin, but instead locked eyes with Kai, before speaking. "You're late."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Done: 06/03/2011, 09:38am.


End file.
